


Leader

by narumika



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, akira just likes making fun of him, dead inside goro, goro is dumb and gay, hes gay boys, mentions of goro wanting to kill akira but thats the worst?, thirsty akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumika/pseuds/narumika
Summary: "All you can remember is Akira’s voice greeting you once you walked into the cafe."





	Leader

**Author's Note:**

> This is more mature but not fully NSFW. However, this is a slight warning to those who don't really know whats in store. they don't do the frickle frackle but it is implied.

You don't know it escalated like this again. You said last time was the last time. But here you are, kissing the boy you so highly referred to as 'attic trash'. Tracing hands down covered skin until you can rest cold, leather covered hands over his bare stomach. All you can remember is Akira’s voice greeting you once you walked into the cafe.

“Welcome home, Honey,” he teasingly mocks you as he smirks and you force a smile. A persona you used in the public but this one was a little looser. He could see through it either way. “Did you have a good day at work? You’re my last customer of the day.”

“Good evening, Kurusu-kun.” The simple response made him pout his lips and you chuckle, taking a seat at the bar. “Work has been tiring as usual, keeping me late and such. I’m glad I wasn’t too late.”

“Too late to see me?” He turns his head from where he was grabbing beans and gives you a cocky smirk and you roll your eyes and lean your head on a gloved hand. You shake your head gently and chuckle.

“No, to get my coffee, Akira.” He jumps at the use of his first name and goes silent aside from a small gasp that just barely slips his lips. He turns forward and goes to the coffee machine. He probably thinks his glasses and hair hide his red cheeks. It’s quite an excellent reaction. As much as Akira loved to talk, he could get flustered so easily.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Akechi’s coffee cup was placed in front of him and he looked up blankly at the barista as he smiled a genuine smile and went to flip the ‘open’ sign at the front of LeBlanc to ‘closed’. The two of you make eye contact and he smiles. No that wasn’t a smile. It was a smirk, one filled with a different intent. A slightly more mischievous look. You roll your eyes at your own thoughts as Akira heads upstairs to his room. As if Akira isn’t always mischevious in some way.

You could go home, leave the cafe and not look at Akira ever again. There were so many other cafes in Tokyo either way. But, no matter how much he wanted to run away and never look back. He left his breifcase downstairs and followed Akira upstairs silently.

“I thought you wouldn’t have come upstairs.” Akira laughs softly and in the blink of an eye he’s pressed against you, hands on your chest and peppering kisses along your your collar. “You were oddly bitter to me today.” He talks against your neck and you sigh in appreciation and slight irritation.

“Do I ever leave when you offer like this?”

“Well there was that one time..” He pauses, “and that other time.” You can feel his smirk against your lips as he goes up to kiss you. The connection is quick and Akira is on his knees before you even really connect the dots of what’s happening. He’s eager, you mumble to yourself.

As much as you want to end this as soon as possible you can relish in the few moments you have left with your enemy until you lodge a bullet in between those pretty maroon eyes of his.


End file.
